Multimedia content is available from an increasing array of sources and televisions are increasingly manufactured to accept content from as many of these sources as possible. In order to receive broadcast television content, a television typically includes an analog front end to enable the television to tune to a broadcast signal received via an antenna. The analog signal is digitized and processing circuitry within the television decodes the broadcast content using the digitized signal. A television can also receive multimedia content from a number of external sources via external input interfaces such as (but not limited to) content received via the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) specified by the HDMI Forum of Sunnyvale Calif., and the various Universal Serial Bus (USB) standards specified by the USB Implementers Forum, Inc. of Portland, Oreg. In order to receive content via these interfaces, televisions typically include multiple physical connectors. Many televisions also possess the ability to connect to the Internet and stream multimedia content. Such televisions can include a network interface controller such as an Ethernet network controller complying with the IEEE 802.3ab standard or a wireless connect to the Internet via a physical interface such as the 802 or a wireless network interface controller that enables transmission of data over a Wi-Fi network implemented in accordance with any of the IEEE 802.11 standards. Wi-Fi is a technology promoted by the Wi-Fi Alliance of Austin, Tex.